choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Male Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The first fan tells you, "We love you!" 'Female Fan' In Your Character's daydream before the plane lands in L. A. two unidentified fans are seen in addition to more well known characters waiting for her appearance on the red carpet. The second fan tells you, "You're the best!" 'Waiter' When you go outside in what you think is Chazz's place a waiter offers you something to drink. Most likely he was hired by John Castle since you quickly learn the place belongs to him and not Chazz. In Chapter 5, he is your waiter at the Green Room, the restaurant Matt takes you to after your audition. His character model is the same as the Waiter (Flynn) of Perfect Match, Book 1. 'Raccoon' When you reach your new apartment you find that you have an unexpected roommate. A raccoon has taken up residence in your apartment. After you try to convince him to leave a neighbor shows up to help you out. Seth, the neighbor, tells you that the raccoon is a regular fixture around there and that he is called "Rocket". Seth is able to get Rocket out of there with accustomed ease. Despite being a regular figure he does not appear again while you are living there. Chapter 2 'Valet' When you get to Matt's birthday party, a valet is there to park cars. Upon seeing Chazz's car, he is a little surprised to see how much less glamorous it is than the other cars he has been parking for people coming to the party. 'Bartender' At Matt's birthday party the bartender is there to ask for your order. You and the bartender have a short talk about your drink order. While she is making your drink Victoria shows up and she's not too thrilled to have to wait. Chapter 3 'Circe Lange' When you ask Seth for gossip, he tells you a story about how he met her. According to you, she is a grande dame and "might be the greatest actress working today". Circe has been winning awards for about two decades. She once got severely drunk and hit on Seth. You say you will never be able to look at her the same way again. 'Driver' On her way to her first auditions Your Character sends for a driver to bring her to her auditions. He is very paranoid and if she chooses she can get Seth to take her instead. The driver says the CIA was constantly spying on him because he knows too much, which makes Seth call him Captain Conspiracy. He also claims that the ability to smell is an ancient alien trait. During the drive he hardly keeps his eyes on the road. He also wants her to pass along his headshot, he usually plays dead bodies. His character model makes a cameo appearance in The Senior as Rude Gamer and as a bus driver in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Director' Your Character tries out for three commercials with a director Chazz got you in contact with. His character model makes cameo appearances in The Senior as Billy and in the Perfect Match series as Winona's PA Emmett Bracken. 'Bouncer (1)' If you decide to go clubbing with Teja, she strides past the glaring people in line to give the bouncer her name. He welcomes her and lets you both inside. If you don't go clubbing, you will meet him in Chapter 8 when Seth and you con your way into a speakeasy. You make up fake identities, Seth claims to be Edgarino, the Duke of Penumbria and you can claim to be a cousin of Prince William. His character model resembles the general guard/bouncer, such as the Eros guard who likes dogs in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the Crimson Veil's bouncer in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Clubgoer' Inside the club, you two meet the clubgoer. He tries unsuccessfully to flirt with both of you, and in the end, is frustrated. After all, he was an extra in the movie Robocars. His character model resembles the clubgoer in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 4 'Receptionist' She is the receptionist at Castle Agency, who looks down upon you when you tell her you're there to see Chazz. It isn't until you land your role in Tender Nothings that she becomes more pleasant to you. She also appears in Book 2, this time as receptionist at Montmartre's firm. Her character model is the general receptionist model, such as seen as the hospital receptionist in Perfect Match, Book 1 and the R.A. in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Finn Wildfire' Finn is a renowned pop star. Cyndii Poppers was Finn's girlfriend. After she found out he cheated on her with one of his fans, she confronted him and egged his car with her reaction going viral. You can help Cyndii (and by extension, Chazz) by driving her to confront him. His character model bears a striking resemblance to Justin Bieber, and is likely based on him. He may be a Dallas Cowboys fan, as evidenced by the stars on his shirt. His character model is the same one used for Jeremy in Scott's flashback in High School Story, Book 3. 'Girlfriend' If you decide to help Chazz retain Cyndii Poppers as a client, you three drive to see Finn and his new girlfriend. His new girlfriend disses Cyndii's clothes, and you can either encourage her to push him the pool or pour a drink over his new girlfriend's head. Her character model resembles Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. 'Flip Marino' If you decide to go with Seth to catch a comedy act, you two head downtown to catch Flip Marino's act. You encourage Seth to introduce himself to his longtime hero. Chapter 5 'Diner' After your Tender Nothings audition, if you opt to join Matt for dinner, you run into a Diner, who practically knocks you over to try to get a selfie with Matt. Her character model also appears in Book 2, Chapter 1 as Premiere Guest. She has the same appearance as Theresa. Chapter 6 'Bouncer (2)' If you decide to go with Matt, Victoria, and Teja to Pippa's party, the bouncer stops you to check who you are. He lets you in when Matt says you're with them. He resembles the guard in Chapter 14, although his title card is changed. Chapter 7 'Ariana Spielman' During the bonding exercise in the sauna house, the group answers various questions about their past. One such question was "Who is your most regretable hookup?" Matt responded with Ariana Spielman and when it was Teja's turn, she agreed that Ariana Spielman was her most regretable hookup as well. Teja said it was during awards season and Ariana was pouring such good champagne. Teja described Ariana as snooty, but not so much when the person in question was insulting the way she folded shirts. Chapter 8 'Billy' Billy is a bartender you meet if you go out with Gloria. His appearance is modeled after Charming from Rules of Engagement, Book 3 who is modeled after Victor. Chapter 9 'Concierge' He greets you in the lobby of your Las Vegas hotel. He resembles Santiago. 'Attendant' You will meet her if you choose to have a massage. She resembles Vanessa Kingsley. 'Drake Serpico' If you don't go out with Addison, you can watch either Matt's Devil's Canyon or Victoria's The Warmest Winter. He is the antagonist in Matt's movie. 'Waiter (2)' Ryan has reserved a table at his favorite restaurant and this waiter offers to get you some appetizers for you. He resembles Logan from Most Wanted. Chapter 10 'Fangirl' When you go to Seth's stand up gig, a fan spots you and wants to have her picture taken with you disrupting the set. Her appearance is modeled after Claire Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time most notably The Sophomore and The Junior. 'Bro' After dealing with a fangirl another audience member at Seth's stand up gig starts hitting on you. No matter how you deal with him it further disrupts the set. His appearance is modeled after Todd, a character in Most Wanted. Chapter 11 'Horse' While Markus makes both you and Victoria ride horses in one scene, only this horse is shown. The horse runs away and thereby inspires Markus to do another rewrite to give it a bigger role in the movie. While he talks to the handlers to understand the horse's motivations, he asks all of you to retrieve it. You can go after the horse with either Matt or Teja in a premium scene. 'Buttercup' If you decide to go with Matt or Teja to recover the horse, the horse you take is called Buttercup. Chapter 12 'Rick Bauman' He introduces himself as Rick from Finance, and he is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings, given the rumors of Markus' rewrites and chaos on the set. His appearance is modeled after the man Nikos assaults in Perfect Match, Book 1, and John (the match that broke Khaan's arm in an Eros video) from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Marlene Stanger' She introduces herself as Marlene from Accounting, and she is one of the studio executives come to take a look at the set of Tender Nothings. Her appearance is modeled after the airport agent in Perfect Match, Book 1, and Mindy Wales in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 14 'Guard' When you want to talk to Matt, you have to convince this guard to let you into the mansion. If you say that you want to apologize, he will shed a tear because your story reminds him of that of a movie. Chapter 16 'Critic' He is a famous film critic who attends the premiere of your movie. You and your co-stars want to find out what he thinks of it. His appearance is frequently used for different characters across several series, for example for Devon Grusk in The Heist: Monaco. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Etienne Foulard' Etienne is an International Ballroom Champion gold medalist and your dance partner on Celebrity Dance Off. His last name Foulard, in French means scarf. 'Judge' She grades your tango performance with Etienne Foulard. Her appearance was later used for Kira Howard, Winona's friend in Perfect Match, Book 2. thumb|150px 'Lucian Syrah' Lucian Syrah is a well-known celebrity and presenter of Realtor to the Stars. Chazz sends you to meet him to buy a new place worthy of your newfound celebrity status. If you decline his grand tour and settle with a better-than-your-old apartment, he doesn't appear too pleased but doesn't argue with you. If you decide to go with him, he shows you a luxurious penthouse and an Old Hollywood mansion. It is your choice which to reside in. 'Pearl Harlowe' The Old Hollywood mansion was once owned by the eccentric Silver Screen actress, Pearl Harlowe. She appeared in such movies as Speakeasy Gal. If you are familiar with her work, you persuade Lucian to research it. Chapter 3 'Flight Attendant 1' When you fly out to Greece with Matt and Chadley, the flight attendant tells you that you can sit anywhere and offers to get you a drink. In Chapter 9, instead of being put on the plane with the rest of the cast, the flight attendant tells you for safety reasons you have to go on a different plane. She refuses Matt's offer to let you take his place and fly commercial instead leading you to the commercial flight. 'Waiter (3)' If you decide to go out to eat with Matt after your bikini shoot with Tommy, he is the waiter at the restaurant. At the end of dinner, he brings you the house baklava, made from a recipe from the chef's grandmother. Chapter 4 'Anita' She is Viktor Montmartre's secretary and his right hand woman. He claims she is the real brains behind his empire. When you first meet Viktor, Anita stays in the room and takes notes. Later she calls you to set up a second meeting with Viktor at a popular upscale restaurant, a meeting which Viktor later changes. Chapter 5 'Fan' When you and Apricott go to the Grand Opening of a local boutique, a female fan gushes at you (and your ocelot if you purchased him). 'Boutique Owner' She told Tad that the boutique was just hoping to get the celebrity imprimatur. Her character model resembles Aiyana Midthunder. Chapter 8 'Lucy Hermon' Lucy is the actress in Seth and Teja's movie. She resembles the girlfriend from the premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 4, but is stated to be a different person. She appears again in Book 3, Chapter 3, if you visit the museum with Thomas. 'Bar Patron' If you choose to have a bit of private time with Seth, this man will interrupt you and become flustered because of the situation. His appearance is modeled after Antoine Pierce, a character in Rules of Engagement who cameos in other series from time to time. 'Paparazzo' This unnamed paparazzo will take photos of you and Chadley during your fake date. He also appears in Chapter 16 when you tell the press the truth about what happened between Viktor and you. He resembles Mikail from the Perfect Match series. 'Waitress' She's your waitress during your fake dinner date with Chadley. She resembles Sabrina. Chapter 9 'Flight Attendant 2' On the commercial flight you have to take instead of flying with the rest of the cast and crew, you get the attention of one of the flight attendants on board and have the opportunity to complain if you so choose or let her help you with your luggage. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. 'Hotel Attendant' When you arrive at the brick structure where you will be staying he shows you to your room and tells you if you need anything, don't tell him. 'Waiter' If you accept Matt's invitation to a restaurant that is located in a palace, he will be your waiter. His appearance is also used for Steve's friend in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Baron Cosman in Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Doctor' If you jump into the ambulance with Matt, the doctor at the hospital informs you about his condition. Her character model is used for one of the female nurses in Open Heart. Chapter 11 'Bartender' You meet him in the bar where Thomas Hunt tells you about his movie. He resembles Randall Grimes. Chapter 13 'Mrs. Doyle' Thomas Hunt says that Mrs. Doyle is one of the premiere dialect coaches in the business. She helps you improve your British accent by teaching you some basics of RP (Received Pronunciation). When you ask her how she learned all the accents she demonstrated, she simply tells you that CIA missions are classified. She resembles Eleanor Harlenay. Book 3 Chapter 1 Hotel Employee 1 He welcomes you to the hotel and later is one of the employees to rescue you and your friends in the tugboat. His character model resembles the desk clerk from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Hula Dancer' He is a hula instructor who taught you the hula dance. His character model resembles Aiden from #LoveHacks. Hotel Employee 2 He greets you with a massive basket and is a little starstruck for a moment when seeing Your Character, Matt, and Victoria. He comes back in the tugboat with the first employee. Bob He is the captain of the boat you and your friends board. His character model resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country. Chapter 2 Esme Esme is the jeweler who sells you your wedding ring. She feels your aura and suggests rings with similar auras. Esme resembles Judy from the Big Sky Country series. She has the same name as Esme, one of the sources first mentioned in The Elementalists, Book 2. Ella Chazz calls her and you talk to her on the phone if you don't take the premium scene to choose the wedding venue yourself. Her character model resembles Carmen from Rules of Engagement, Book 3. Darius Shahabi You ask him to produce your book adaptation but he declines since he has had several flops recently. He wishes you luck and hopes you prove him wrong with high box office returns. His past movies include Triassic Land (the blockbuster mentioned in Chapter 1, if you chose to go on the ATV tour) and X.L. He resembles Khaan Mousavi from Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 4 'Joshua Neely' He is one of the directors you interview. He is also a character from the Most Wanted series. For more information about him, visit Joshua Neely. 'Claudia' Claudia is the owner of the bakery you visit to choose a wedding cake. She has the same appearance as Kassidy Marquez. Chapter 5 'Arianna Jackson' Arianna is Victoria's mentee, who gushes over you since she believes you're in the "now" (and relevant) unlike Victoria. She tests Victoria's patience. Her character model resembles Andi Myers from LoveHacks, Book 2. 'Daniel' Daniel is the first to audition for the role of William for your movie. When he is finished and leaves, you, Teja, and Marianne laugh knowing that he is most definitely not the William you are looking for. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Adam' Adam is the second to audition and he has problems with your script/interpretation of the novel. He doesn't recognize that the author is present, but argues that you cut out the most important scenes. When he leaves, he drops off a huge stack of paper rewrites that he feels should be implemented. His character model resembles Hotel Employee 2 from your Hawaiian vacation in Chapter 1. Chapter 6 'Mirador' Mirador is Julio's chestnut horse. Chazz will ride it. 'Narciso' Narciso is one of two options of horses you can ride. She is a gentle grey horse that you don't need to lead. 'Ardiente' Ardiente is second horse option. He is more of a challenge, a passionate stallion. 'Security Guard' He is a security guard in Matt's first action movie, Shoot to Kill. 'Milano' He is the villain in Matt's first action movie, Shoot to Kill. His character model resembles Ellis Knight from Platinum. Chapter 7 'Crew Member' Teja changes opinions about set layout several times, stressing the crew. Teja calls either him or someone else on the crew Aiden. This crew member resembles the construction worker from Bloodbound and one of the Eros guards from Perfect Match. 'Stevie' If you decide to pick out custom invitations with Chazz in the premium scene, she helps you at the stationery shop. 'Robert O'Malley' Robert is the first to audition for the role of Ragnar. He is the star of a popular Quikflix show and you note his Irish accent is "delicious". However, you and Marianne think he is too charming for the role, so he won't get the role. He resembles Seth from LoveHacks and Cid from It Lives in the Woods. 'Ben Wilkins' Ben is the last to audition for the role. If you don't cast Chadley (premium choice), Ben will get the part. Depending on which of the three genres you choose as the genre for the movie (fantasy, gritty urban, or futuristic science fiction), his Ragnar costume changes. He shares the same first name as Ben and Ben Park. 'Stage Hand' If you encourage Seth to relive his first show, he's a stagehand at The Comedy Depot coming to tell Seth he's up in five minutes. He resembles Evan from LoveHacks. 'Police Officer' When your security alarm goes off, the police arrive some minutes later. This police officer shows you the security footage. He resembles Mayor Santos and one of the police officers from Ride or Die. Chapter 8 'Raj' He introduces you to Sara, your new bodyguard. He resembles Centurion Biker 2 from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Sara Cole' Sara is your new bodyguard. She trains in suit since she wears a suit during her work. She used to be in the IDF (Israel Defense Forces). Her phone's ring tone is the theme song from Grosse Point, a Canadian teen drama. Sara resembles Mara from The Royal Romance. Chapter 9 'Animal?' You pass your time by looking at some sets and thereby find one with futuristic design. If you choose to turn on one of the creatures on the set, you will choose this animatronic creature. You note it starts moving in jerky motions and singing "Takin' a bath, takin' a bath!" which makes you quickly turn it off again - and comment that this would haunt you for the rest of your life. It resembles Wurren. 'Director (2)' During Victoria's first movie, she works with a director. He resembles Griff Sanderson. Chapter 10 'Alien Monster' The alien monster is a virtual enemy you and Seth fight while in the Enchantland Astro-Blaster ride. It resembles the Kraken from The Crown & The Flame. 'Waitress 2' While eating with Teja and Chazz, you meet an Enchantland waitress. She resembles Margaret Blake. 'Auggie' Auggie is a florist who provides flowers for your wedding. She shares a character model with Annisa. Chapter 11 'Fangirl' She resembles Sakura Watanabe. 'Rude Guy' He considers your fantasy setting for the movie "kinda soulless". He resembles the Hotel Employee from Chapter 1 and Adam. 'Superfan' He resembles Edgar Lucas. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Groups